The present invention relates to a magnetic reluctance coupling for coupling a first shaft to a second shaft.
Numerous solutions for magnetic couplings exist. They are almost all based on magnetic fields generated by permanent magnets. The simplest embodiment of a magnetic coupling consists of two rotating magnets arranged opposite one another. This provides a contactless, but inseparable coupling. If one side of this coupling realized with permanent magnets is replaced by a rotary field winding, the coupling may also be made switchable. However, the complexity is increased significantly. This is so particularly because power is transferred to the rotating shaft inductively or with the aid of sliding contacts.
The magnetic coupling between two rotating shafts that can transmit a torque in a manner controlled by applying an electric current is however advantageous for numerous applications. Forces can be transmitted contactlessly as and when required. If in particular the magnetic field is switched off by electrical activation, an open coupling is realized.